<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moscato by SourLollipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383479">Moscato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourLollipop/pseuds/SourLollipop'>SourLollipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Riku is a sweetheart, Sora is a total dork, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourLollipop/pseuds/SourLollipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De como Sora mira a Riku y se pregunta...¿y si?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moscato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Mi primer fanfiction aquí! Me ha costado decidirme si subirlo o no...pero qué puñetas, aquí lo teneis.<br/>Esto es para mi hermana, que quiere mucho a estos dos tontos.<br/>&lt;3<br/>Espero que os guste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It´s so difficult</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to find</em>
</p><p>
  <em>where I end</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and when you </em>
  <span>
    <em>begin</em>
  </span>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Moscato</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>─Entonces qué ─la música sonaba tan alta que Sora tuvo que inclinarse unos centímetros para poder escuchar a Tidus. El club estaba lleno a reventar, y a pesar de haber llegado allí alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Sora había tenido que aguantar las palmaditas en la espalda, las miradas de soslayo y los curiosos que se acercaban a preguntarle que dónde había estado de verdad, que aquello que decían por ahí de salvar el mundo no podía ser real. Y Sora estaba, hablando honestamente, hasta los cojonazos de tener que lidiar con todo aquello solo.</p><p>─¿Qué?</p><p>Tidus suspiró, la música reverberaba cuando le dio un largo trago a su cubata y se tornó hacia Sora, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>─Que si le quieres comer los morros a Riku, claro ─Sora escupió el vino y casi se atraganta. Durante esa breve hipoxia auto infligida, se acordó de una situación similar que había vivido con Kairi hacía no mucho, unas horas atrás concretamente.</p><p>─Por que a ti te da la gana ─le había dicho Kairi, sorbiendo té de manera innecesariamente enervante. Porque Kairi a veces era así, tremendamente molesta. Guapa también, por eso Sora tenía que poner extra de atención cuando hablaba. La voluptuosidad de sus interlocutores a veces le anegaba tanto las neuronas que tenía que dar un par de saltos en el sitio para recomponerse, para mantener la sangre fluyendo a los sitios correctos. Y Kairi no era una escepción─. Si te dignases ha hablar con Riku del tema de una vez y dejaras de ser un bebé, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.</p><p>Kairi era una fiera.</p><p>Olía la sangre, o el té, en este caso, a kilómetros de distancia, y en aquella ocasión no había sido de otra manera, porque por supuesto que Kairi se había enterado del melodrama que Sora se había montado en su cabeza hueca.</p><p>─Kairi las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¡Estamos hablando de Riku! ─había intentado excusarse, porque afrontar una horda de sincorazón era fácil pero ya si eso dejamos para otro momento eso de poner la mierda junta y enfrentar el elefante en la habitación, siendo dicho elefante el hecho de que Riku le había (cofcofBESADOcofcof)
─. Estoy en problemas de verdad, por favor deja de freírme el cerebro.</p><p>─¿Freírte? Sora por favor, que nos conocemos. Sabes lo que Riku siente por tí desde hace AÑOS, ¿y tienes la cara dura de seguir queriendo hacerte el sueco? Es que te cogía del cuello y te lo ─Kairi hizo un gesto poco agradable con las manos, como agarrando algo y luego estirando. Sora se encogió de hombros, porque a ver, es cierto que sabía que Riku y él eran muy buenos amigos, habían pasado por multitud de dificultades juntos, y por supuesto, hacía mucho que habían superado todo el drama que incluía luchar por el amor de Kairi.</p><p>Sora se sentó en el sofá a reflexionar.</p><p>─No sé, a veces siento que no es lo que creo...Riku es tan críptico.</p><p>Kairi tosió fuerte.</p><p>─Mira te lo voy a decir bien claro. Si sigues evitándole vas a terminar distanciándote de él, y por tus lloriqueos deduzco que no es eso lo que quieres. Además, ¿habla con él? De verdad que si tengo que soportar vuestros gay panics otros TRES AÑOS me voy por el sendero de las drogas, vais a dejarme calva.</p><p>─Uh...¿Riku ha hablado algo contigo?</p><p>Kairi le dió La Mirada, y Sora se encogió sobre si mismo.</p><p>─No sé Kai...─Kairi se levantó y echó a Sora de su casa.</p><p>─Vuelve cuando te hayas casado, puto pesado.</p><p>Sora volvió a casa dispuesto a reflexionar, pero acabó haciendo de todo menos eso.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Fue como respirar, si Sora se pone quisquilloso. Respirar era una acción totalmente necesaria para existir, así como dato curioso. Y por supuesto que Sora era un ser vivo, comía y se relacionaba, era una social butterlfy, y a Riku eso a veces le sacaba sonrisas. Sora era una criatura sencilla y, como ya dije antes, tendía a embobarse cuando gente atractiva le dirigía la palabra. Había escalas entre niveles de atractivo. Por ejemplo estaba aquella vez que León le estaba explicando como utilizar el ordenador de Vergel Radiante y parecía haber escogido ese día para recogerse el pelo en una coleta (le había vuelto a crecer en el tiempo en el que Sora había estado viajando y oh dios santo qué mal y que pronto voy a morir) y ponerse esa chaqueta que llevaba tanto tienpo doblada que justo se ajustaba en las partes indicadas.</p><p>─Sora...¿estás ahí? ─León le había puesto entonces la mano en el hombro y le había sacudido─.Dime que no te ha vuelto a dar una embolia, por favor.</p><p>Y claro Sora había dicho algo que confirmaba que exactamente una embolia era lo que estaba sufriendo, sin embargo no por las razones que León creía. Y es que era bastante embarazoso decir "Mira si León, me está dándo una especie de micro ataque por tu culpa, por que a ver, ¿quien demonios se pone una torera de cuero vieja y luce así de guapo? No me explico, de verdad". Obvio verbalizar aquello dejaría a Sora con el culo al aire, y en invierno como estaban, con el gélido viento mordiéndo con saña, la verdad es que muy buena idea no era.</p><p>Así que simplemente contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, obviamente.</p><p>─Si, gracias.</p><p>León le había llevado en brazos a la casa de Merlín y cuando Riku se había acercado a comprobar que le pasaba, las ganas de que un sincorazón le clavase un pincho en el pecho y se lo llevara a la tumba había subido tanto, que se mareó todavía más.</p><p>Riku maldita sea con esos ojos en los que era tan fácil perderse, le había preguntado algo.</p><p>Y ahí ya si que todo se había ido al traste.</p><p>─León es un ocho y medio ─le dijo a Aertih aquella tarde, cuando había descubierto que, además de su absoluto problema con la gente guapa, tenía una fiebre tremenda causada por la picadura de un sincorazón hasta la fecha desconocido─. Creo que debería cortarse el pelo.</p><p>Aertih se había reído de aquello y le había dado otra taza de té humeante, el espeso y dulce aroma haciéndole tragarlo con gracia ninguna.</p><p>─¿Y esta escala engloba solo a chicos guapos? ─preguntó, sonriendo de lado.</p><p>Oh, vaya.</p><p>
  <em>OH.</em>
</p><p>─N-No.</p><p>Aerith sonrió y Sora <span>la colocó muy arriba en la escala, un ocho setenta puntos, por lo menos</span>.</p><p>Se lo dijo a Tifa, mientras entrenaban artes marciales en la parte este de Vergel Radiante, junto al enorme jardín de hidrofileas naranjas y rosas. Lejos de la vista del público.</p><p>Sora se sentía miserablemente diminuto al lado de Tifa y sus imponentes músculos, y durante el tiempo ínfimo entre puñetazos y patadas volando por todas partes, Sora sintió la necesidad visceral de que Tifa le redujera a escala atómica con uno de sus puños enguantados.</p><p>Pero a ver, Sora era una criatura floja ante el poder, y los musculos de Tifa eran para tenerlos muy en cuenta.</p><p>─Ese sistema de <span>puntuar a</span> la gente, no sé, ¿no es un poco degradante? ─Sora esquivó el puñetazo de Tifa, pivotó hacia la izquierda y lanzó una patada lateral. Tifa le esquivó y como una sombra, apareció en su espalda le agarró del hombro y le tumbó en el frío suelo de un solo movimiento, el pelo negro de Tifa cayó sobre su cara como una suave cortina oscura. Olía a jabón y a hierba recién cortada─. Porque a ver, no creo que a nadie le haga gracia que le relacionen con un número. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?</p><p>─Creo que me he columpiado un poco poniendo números...tal vez debería buscar una escala menos hiriente. Honestamente creo que no me gustaría que me pusieran nota. Cloud también me lo comentó.</p><p>Tifa le soltó de la llave y le ayudó a incorporarse, sonriendo de lado.</p><p>─¿Has hablado con Cloud de tu escala de Atractivos Peligrosos?</p><p>Sora se encogió de hombros. Tifa se apartó la melena del hombro con un suave movimiento. Sora se dió un golpe en la rodilla al levantarse, porque hacer el ridículo le venía muy fácil.</p><p>─Me dijo que era una idiotez y que necesitaba espabilarme.</p><p>Tifa rió y Sora la puso en un siete y medio, luego se hizo un lío porque no debería hacerlo, pero en aquella situación no se le ocurría nada mejor con lo que equipararla, así que simplemente decidió dejarlo para más tarde.</p><p>─Típico de Cloud. Y ahora...¿seguimos? ─se ajustó las vendas y de dos saltos la tenía delante.</p><p>Sora tuvo cardenales en el culo dos semanas después de aquello.</p><p>Y la verdad, magullado y con un enorme corte en la mejilla, Sora se metió dos helados de sal marina entre pecho y espalda que le dejaron más ancho que largo, la pesadez en los muslos eran producto de las sentadillas que Tifa le había obligado a hacer antes de empezar a entrenar, pero para ser guapo hay que sufrir, y quien era él para decirle que no a Tifa, la verdad.</p><p>─Eres un cabeza hueca ─Cloud le apartó del alero bajo el que se sentaban, la noche se había vuelto especialmente fría, las nubes se fundían en el añil del cielo y Sora se perdió en un punto inconexo entre los labios de Cloud y la sombra que proyectaban las pestañas sobre sus pómulos.</p><p>Definitivamente coincidía con él.</p><p>─Odio darte la razón, pero si. Soy un poco imbécil.</p><p>Cloud le dió una colleja y le tendió una taza de té.</p><p>─Calla y bébete esto, Aerith me dijo que va bien cuando andas hecho un lío.</p><p>Sora sintió el calor subirle por las rodillas hasta las mejillas, dónde cobraron fuerza, como si hubiera un pajar bajo su piel y el fuego se alimentara con saña, justo allí arriba. Dónde no podía ocultarlo.</p><p>─Soy un payaso.</p><p>Cloud se encogió de hombros, y Sora se terminó el té en silencio.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>El club estaba a reventar, Sora se sentía como un pez diminuto al que nunca habían enseñado a nadar en aguas profundas y de repente le había dejado solo en el mar abierto. Un mar profundo y oscuro, gélido y completamente desconocido.</p><p>Tidus le tendió la copa de vino y Sora dijo que por qué no, si total, morirse un poco más aquella noche en el que la luna estaba alta en el cielo era tan buena fecha como cualquier otra para dejar la tierra mortal. El dramatismo era algo innato en él, como lo era también respirar y hablar con desconocidos y dejar calva a Kairi con preguntas estúpidas, perderse en el azul turquesa de los ojos de Riku y querer besarle otra vez. Sora saltó del taburete y arrastró a Tidus que casi se llena la camisa blanca de vodka rosa al seguirle a la pista de baile.</p><p>─Moscato ─le dijo una hora después, el pelo castaño pegado a las sienes, la sonrisa blanda y volátil, llena de dulzura, una que le pareció tremendamente inadecuada para el sitio dónde se encontraban─. El vino, el que estabas tomando antes.</p><p>Sora parpadeó y le soltó la mano a la chica del pelo rosa que bailaba contra su espalda, apretándole las muñecas con sus dedos largos y fríos. Sora le agarró la mano y se la puso en las mejillas. La diferencia de temperatura le dolía, pero no en el sitio correcto. Había algo en su pecho que le estaba empezand a pesar más que nunca, por eso cuando la chica le dió un beso peligrosamente cerca de la boca, fue como un chispazo.</p><p>Saltó hacia atrás, la chica soltó una carcajada que le sonó demasiado aguda. Se volvió dándole la espalda y desapareció. Sora parpadeó sintiéndose de nuevo inmensamente pequeño, perdido. Tidus estaba abrazado a un chico con el pelo largo, Sora le dió un toque suave en el hombro y soltó al chico.</p><p>─Me voy a ir, si ─dijo, despacio y vocalizando, los borrachos hacían eso, vocalizar mucho para que se les entendiera bien─. Creo que estoy borrachísimo.</p><p>─Te acompaño.</p><p>Sora negó con la cabeza.</p><p>─No, no, tú quédate aquí con tu...eh, ¿ligue? No se si de dice así ─Tidus soltó una risita y el chico del pelo largo se tapó la boca para soltar la suya. Sora entornó los ojos, el algodón bajo su piel se revolvió, incómodo─. En fin, yo que sé, gracias por acompañarme. Avísame mañana para el entrenamiento.</p><p>Tidus le dió un vaso de cristal y señaló la barra.</p><p>─Déjalo ahí, te veo mañana, ten cuidado.</p><p>Sora abandonó el club, y cuando el viento tibio de Las Islas le acarició la cara, fue como respirar de nuevo, una bocanada de aquel aire preñado de sal, con el peso de recuerdos que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar, Sora caminó sin darse cuenta. Era orgánica y natural la manera en la que sus piernas le llevaron frente a esa valla blanca, irregular y llena de marcas del tiempo, de tormentas de verano. De momentos que se pegaban a las yemas de sus dedos cuando los pasó, uno a uno, muy despacio, sobre el desconchado color blanco.</p><p>Sora saltó la vaya de manera poco grácil, se cayó al suelo y se raspó las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Le dió igual, no le importó lo más mínimo cuando alcanzó con el brazo extendido la ventana del primer piso.</p><p>Pensó <em>Joder sí que he crecido, joder no he cambiado tanto a fin de cuentas, sigo siendo yo. Un poco más alto, un poco más idiota, pero sigo siendo yo</em><span>.</span></p><p>Saltó y vaya, la ventana estaba abierta.</p><p>─¡Qué coño! ─la voz de Riku no le sorprendió, había un borde indeciso ahí, uno que cortó más profundo de que Sora había anticipado─. Qué coño...¡Sora!</p><p>Y como no, Riku le hizo incorporarse de manera absolutamente estúpida en el suelo de su cuarto, las paredes estaban suavemente iluminadas en una luz dorada que se proyectaba desde la mesita de noche, Riku estaba envuelto en una penumbra ligeramente espumosa, como la que las olas portaban en sus crestas antes de estrellarse contra la costa, Sora se sentía zozobrar, mareado, y ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara.</p><p>─Oh, vaya.</p><p>Riku no llevaba camiseta.</p><p>Realmente no estaba procesando bien la situación, Sora se incorporó.</p><p>─¿Qué ha pasado? Mierda Sora, estás sangrando ─Riku le llevó de la mano hasta un punto incierto en su cerebro, supuso que sería la cama porque olía a Riku y a calidez. Sora recordó como nadar, de repente estaba de nuevo en un espacio seguro. Sintió ganas de llorar, los ojos de Riku brillaban en esa incierta penumbra clara que le llenaba la mente como un maremoto a punto de suceder─. Ey, ¿qué ha pasado?</p><p>Esta vez, pensó Sora, esta vez es la dulzura que estaba buscando. Pero de nuevo, Riku no estaba en la escala. Había un tipo de certidumbre tan palpable como la mano de Riku en su hombro, la otra poniendo una gasa empapada en desinfectante en su rodilla raspada.</p><p>─He bebido un vino buenísimo, uno que me dió Tidus, y ¿Sabías que Tidus es gay? Le vi besándose con un tipo muy guapo, casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, joder Riku, joder ─no dijo que sus pestañas eran la cosa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo, que parecían contener las estrellas allí mismo, pendiendo de un hilo plateado, no. Sora cogió aire y repasó con ojos rápidos el borde de la barbilla de Riku, su mejilla, el hoyuelo que se proyectaba de aquella sonrisa cuya dulzura le calaba hasta los huesos─. No sé, no sé. Me he quedado wow, ¿oye esto escuece? Joder, sí. Joder, si que escuece de cojones.</p><p>La risa de Riku fue un temblor, que le sacudió de arriba hasta abajo. Había un plano completamente destructivo en como aquella sonrisa le afectaba. Le sacudía desde los cimientos, los orígenes del mundo, de manera integral e inexorable, y Sora pensó, joder Riku realmente es guapísimo, como si guapísimo hubiera sido inventado explícitamente para describirle, él era la raíz de aquella palabra, su nombre simplemente una conjura de letras que en su significado acogían precisamente el núcleo de todo lo que te quita el aliento.</p><p>El de Sora concretamente.</p><p>─¿Me estás preguntado si escuece? Estás borracho ─le dió otro toque en la rodilla y Sora se apartó, le agarró de la muñeca y Riku frunció el ceño. Sora sintió la necesidad imperiosa de suavizar el surco en su frente. Estaba borracho y eso hizo precisamente, su cuerpo no obedecía─. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Sora quería llorar.</p><p>─Estoy cansado ─y empezó a llorar porque su estómago estaba lleno de vino dulce y en su cerebro solo había Riku y Riku por todas partes sin que precisamente Riku estuviera por el resto de partes de su cuerpo y eso, eso era terriblemente doloroso─. Por qué eres tan guapo, joder.</p><p>Riku parpadeó indeciso. Le tendió una mano a Sora, y Sora la agarró muy fuerte, y de manera absolutamente inexorable, porque si bien Riku sabía muchas cosas, a veces sentía indecisión. Le sonrió despacio.</p><p>─¿Me estás preguntando? ─lo susurró bajito, acercándose un poco, Sora sintió el brazo, el músculo bajo la piel blanca, bañado en un suave dorado, uno de luz, porque Riku siempre había guardado el sol, su brillo bajo la piel, como un seguro, una certeza de que seguiría allí incluso cuando la oscuridad se cerniera sobre él. Sora quería llorar, pero también quería besarle. Se humedeció los labios, y con cuidado, se colocó sobre Riku, apoyando el peso en los hombros y haciéndole tumbarse.</p><p>─No ─dijo Sora, por algún motivo seguía llorando.</p><p>─Ey ─Riku le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos, algo cuarteadas en los bordes, pero tan cálidas y reales, que sobre la cama, con el pecho desnudo y el pelo como una estrella fugaz sobre el azul ultramar de la colcha, Sora encontró el centro de la escala, el punto inequívoco en el que convergían todos los números y todas las cosas preciosas en un tornado inexorable al que, por primera vez, no temía enfrentarse.</p><p>─No estoy borracho ─dijo, y era verdad, a medias.</p><p>Riku asintió despacio.</p><p>Había algo en sus ojos que le hizo temblar.</p><p>Le besó despacio, inclinándose sobre él como mecido por un viento suave, su cuerpo era una hoja y la gravedad hacía su trabajo, juntándolos en un beso silencioso, un rasgueo quedo de carne y saliva en la oscuridad bañada en luz dorada del cuarto. Riku hizo un ruido grave cuando Sora apoyó la mano derecha en su hombro y se separó unos milímetros para repetir que no estaba borracho, sintió la sonrisa de Riku contra él. La lengua estaba salada cuando entró en su boca, y Sora no se preguntó si Riku sabía como el mar, o como el sol. Porque Riku sabía exactamente así, algo salado, algo dulce, como un rayo de luz reflejándose sobre cristal, amplificando su calor.</p><p>─Sora, qué─no dijo mucho más, la boca de Sora contaba los latidos de su corazón según bajaba por el borde de su cara, los hoyuelos, el borde de la mandibula, el hueco de la clavícula...─Sora.</p><p>Riku era la escala entera. Y no había números, solo Riku en todas partes, sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano, ayudándole a salir de la oscuridad, compartiendo un smothie de alcachofas y aguacate que habían terminando tirando por el fregadero antes de que Kairi volviera a la cocina y les preguntara que les había parecido. Era Riku tres semanas atrás diciéndole que no podía parar de pensar en él, con los ojos brillantes y los puños blancos, la expresión seria.</p><p>Y era Sora, también, yéndose lejos sin explicarle el por qué.</p><p>─Lo siento ─Riku tiró de Sora hacia arriba, su piel como gasolina cuando las cerillas se prenden, violentamente. Absoluta Y desgarradoramente precioso, recortándose contra el dorado de la luz penumbra que reinaba sobre ellos─.Perdona por haberte hecho daño.</p><p>Riku le acarició la <span>mejilla</span>, le retiró el pelo de la cara, le acarició los labios, hinchados y rojizos, brillando producto del frenesí en el que se habían envuelto, y sonrió.</p><p>─Eres un idiota, pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabía ─no dijo qué sabía, Sora supuso <em>bueno Riku sabe que soy idiota pero</em>─. Sé que me quieres, igual que yo te quiero a ti.</p><p>Y el color rojo, pensó Sora, <em>el color rojo le queda bien también, qué cabrón</em>. Pensó, mientras le besaba otra vez, grande y sin retorno, con el hueco de agua de mar y dulzura a medias en el pecho, la escala, latiendo.</p><p>Te quiero, lo siento. Riku no dejó de besarle.</p><p>Y por qué parar, cuando la escala está ahí, llena de él, de ambos.</p><p>Por qué parar, si el circulo estaba cerrado, y Sora no sabía más que continuar caminando de la mano de Riku allí mismo, en el centro de todo.</p><p>Pero juntos esta vez.</p><p>Siempre juntos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Fin!<br/>Os dejo mi Tw por si quereis gritarme por allí<br/>https://twitter.com/glossypea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>